


Name Me,Then Call Me

by diver366



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diver366/pseuds/diver366
Summary: 没有名字的话，就由医生来给我取名字好了。





	Name Me,Then Call Me

*原作：浦泽直树的《Monster》  
*配对：约翰·李贝特/天马贤三  
*接原作尾声约翰昏迷住院期，剧情变动有。天马医生第一人称。  
*bug有？  


 

我曾不止一次地想，沉睡中的约翰看起来实在太具有欺骗性了。

他沉睡的模样很安稳，很干净，我无法从他的睡脸上找到一丝一缕的“怪物”的踪迹。不过即使是约翰醒着的时候，我也不曾与他近距离接触过，所以这想法也许只是我对他的诸多想象与偏见也说不定。

但是如果真正的怪物伪装成人类，我很轻易就能想象到怪物会像约翰那样，从外表而言无懈可击。

然而有一件事情即使是在过滤掉我的大脑加工以后也依旧不变的。

睡眠中的约翰还是那么美丽;无论是过去的孩童，还是现在的青年。

对于那么美丽的人却始终陷入昏迷这一事实，即使是不过于将注意力放在人的外表方面的我也对此觉得惋惜。

想必弗兰兹·博纳塔瓦也受慑于双胞胎与其母亲 - 他的迷恋对象 - 一样美丽，才会选择保护他们吧然而，弗兰兹的保护却反而几乎成为了席卷整个德国的“怪物”这场灾难的一切起源，世事的难料真是可见一斑。

在春季阳光正好的日子里，病床上的他就像是童话中沉睡的公主，躺在白色的背景色上，头颅浅陷枕头的软绒之间，金色的发丝散在脸庞边，阳光沐浴在紧闭的眼脸上。微风吹拂过窗帘，在床铺落下一层颜色略深的长影。他的嘴唇被影子一分为二，一半被染成深红色，另一半保持着普通的浅红。

而约翰沉睡不醒的日子就这样随着窗外树叶的生长轨迹而持续下去。

警察医院里面的仪器足以应对约翰现在的身体状况。他是在经过抢救，度过危险期以后才被转进普通病房里面来的。仪器表明他的身体各项指数都呈现正常状态，但是约翰却没有醒过来。

**为什么你不醒过来呢？**

沉睡不醒的原因可以有很多，但是我最先想到，也是最不想正视的沉重的原因就是，他的内心不愿意醒过来。

莫非你真的宁愿在梦中那个终焉的世界里沉睡不醒，也不愿意在这个真实的世界里活下去吗？

无名的怪物。

在事件落幕之后，我又去图书馆里面好不容易将这本绘本从漫山般的书本中找了出来。

_很久很久以前，在某个地方，有只没有名字的怪物。怪物非常非常想要一个名字。_

......

_“看看我！看看我！我身体里的怪物已经长得这么大了哦。_

_卡哩卡哩，咕叽咕叽，嘎吱嘎吱，咕嘟。肚子饿的怪物，从身体里面把奥图吃掉了。怪物又变回了没有名字的怪物。_

......

我将绘本带在身边，随着我度过德国的国境，法国，荷兰，南非......我反复读上了好几遍，甚至曾在沉睡的约翰面前，将绘本的内容逐字逐句地念了出来。

“ '约翰，这个名字多么地好听' ......如书上所说，这个名字真的很好听，就把这个名字作为你真正的名字也不错嘛”。

这种话，在沉睡的约翰面前被揭露了这只是自欺欺人的谎言。看着约翰的脸，我决定要找到双胞胎的母亲，去询问他们的名字。

我可能是太过于乐观了也说不定，且不说双胞胎的母亲是否曾给孩子们取名，就算取名了，说不定在这么久的时间里也忘记了。在这之前，更重要的是，她会愿意跟我谈起这件事情吗？

但是对于如何唤醒长眠中的青年这件事我一筹莫展，似乎除了这件事以外，我也做不到别的什么了。

 

+++++

 

想要探望双胞胎的母亲，并且从她的口中得到有关于双胞胎的信息并不容易。在我以巴伐利亚的吸血鬼过去的情人为由接近她以后，她才终于被我触动了开口的欲望，对自己的往事谈了很多。

包括她从冷战结束之后的人生，如今家庭的破碎，以及是如何辗转最后进入养老院度过余生。然而关于最伊始组成的家庭以及双胞胎，她却只字未提。

忘记了吗？又或者是刻意选择淡化回忆，如此一来就可以逃避内心的叩问。

在我看来，在那个年代，双胞胎的母亲其实并无太多选择，该受百般谴责的不是她，但最大的痛苦却只留在了双胞胎俩以及母亲的内心深处。而这份庞大的痛苦也是怪物诞生的源头。

恶只会产生恶。

起码在约翰·李贝特这个充满谜团的人物身上，我怀抱着扼杀怪物的念头而前来，在破除一切的迷雾以后，最后得出的结论只能保持着这样无可奈何又充满妥协的狼狈状态： **这一切本不该如此。**

而我又能做到什么呢？

经过十年，我再次操拿起手术刀把约翰颅内的子弹取了出来。

多么熟悉的场景。

即使是十年过去了，回想起为那个出现在我面前的染血的奄奄一息的孩童动手术的情景，也仿佛影片回放一样清晰。

**再也不会有让我记得这么清楚的手术了。**

我并不信仰欧洲盛行的宗教，出生地日本盛行的是大大小小的神明。但是无论何时回想，我都会觉得约翰是上帝对我的考验。

这个考验似乎有点简单。因为年幼的他看起来是那么脆弱，那么无辜，离开了我他就会迅速衰竭——事实上也如此——所以我在做下选择的当时内心的挣扎并不算剧烈，忽略掉沉重代价在而后给我带来的迎头痛击以外。

也许是我在脑海里一次次再现过去那一次手术的时候重塑并且放大了那时候的一切感官回忆，细节在我的内心里。

在我的回忆里，约翰是上帝送来考验我良心的使者。

所谓上帝的使者，是长满洁白羽翼的纯洁生物。而沉睡之中的孩童看起来的确有几分相像。

……除了他并不是。

但这个孩童一直在我心里占据重要的位置，因为他唤醒了我，因为我曾经为了他体会过从名望高处重重摔下的感觉（而在此后我再也没有像那时候那么重视过外界名誉），又因为成年后的他令我在相当长的一段时间内流亡天涯。

一层又一层说不清楚的特殊性覆盖叠加以后，面对在我面前亲手枪杀了我的病人勇克斯的约翰，我感到某种责任在我肩上化为了有形的重量，我必须阻止他。为此，我的身上还需要捎上枪支的重量，不再仅仅是手术刀。

但是，直到最后一刻，除了我最熟悉的事情以外，我什么也没能做到。

令我扣下扳机、心灰意冷地以为自己手上沾染了生命逝去的鲜红的对象甚至并不是约翰——因为我始终没能对约翰扣下过一次扳机。

**要是你醒过来了，我该如何面对你？我又该用什么样的话语来化解你心中的怪物？**

牢狱理应是你未来的安身之所，可是钢筋水泥所营造的笼子真的能够困住你吗？只要怪物一直潜伏在你的心里，我想你无论如何也不会安心待在那里。

到了那个时候，我还是得追逐你，为我第二次选择了救你而负起责任。

你会嘲笑我吧。

 

+++++

 

“你是为了什么而来的？”双胞胎的母亲问起。这个问题抛来得很突然，前一分钟我还在跟她讲述地中海与杜塞尔多夫的气候差距，关于我之前在无国界医生的工作中大意地忽略了这一点而饱尝苦头的事情。

当然为了看望你而来的——这样的谎言很快就会被她识破吧。再来，我也不打算用谎言取得与人的信任。

“我是为了您在捷克生下的双胞胎兄妹而来的。”

她沉默了一会，然后偏过脸庞看向长椅旁边的大树。

“请回吧，我不知道你在讲什么。”

谈话破裂。

在我自四个月以前以每三周的频率拜访她以来，这是她第一次驱逐我。

 

 

**TBC**

下半部分过几天写完了发。


End file.
